


I'll never dance again

by The Séance (THIGHCLOPS)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THIGHCLOPS/pseuds/The%20S%C3%A9ance
Summary: ONE SHOT, Klaus Hargreeves badly dealing with losing his lover.





	I'll never dance again

A cold whiff of air passes his locks, a shiver goes down his back, hand covering his mouth knowing he won’t be able to breathe through another stream of throw up. Other hand on his stomach, pressed into his own skin, desperately trying to stop the shaking, wanting nothing more than for it to stop. 

It had been a week, decades in real time, but just a week for him. He’d heard many stories about war traumas, people who were scarred for life, people who’d never be the same. But it went without saying that Klaus had managed to bump his trauma to a next level, hurt his soul just a little bit more. As if his father hadn’t damaged him enough. 

A shaky breath, head now on the floor, he wasn’t sure if he laid down or if he had fallen, most likely the latter. He can’t feel his hands, not anything for that matter. Maybe that was better, that had been his goal to begin with. He was done with feeling, he had enough of the Vietnam victims haunting his every waking second, all the ghosts yelling at him, but not the one he’d wanted to see. The only one who was allowed to yell at him. A wet puddle had been soaking his hair, the side that had been touching the ground, it could be tears, or throw up, probably a mixture of both. 

The pain he felt echoed Dave’s voice, the soft touch of his lips, his hands all over the other’s gently chiseled muscles, the sweet nothings he whispered when no one was watching, when they were alone, their aura’s merged into one, like they were two perfectly fitting pieces of the jigsaw puzzle that is the universe. Klaus knew he’d never feel the same, breathe the same, live the same with anyone ever again. Soulmates were real, and Klaus lost his before he was even born.


End file.
